Delapan Rintik Hujan
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Hujan memiliki arti berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang... Mulai dari yang tidak berarti apa-apa sampai menjadi suatu hal yang sangat besar dan berharga... Tapi kau tahu... Bagiku hujan memiliki arti yang dalam... Karena hujan menyimpan semua kenanganku denganmu. Ia bukan menghapusnya, tapi ia mengingatkanku pada arti kenanganku sesungguhnya./RnR?


"**Delapan Rintik Hujan"**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan semua yang ada di cerita ini ****bukan**** milik saia, kredit masih dimiliki pemilik masing-masing. Saia cuma punya ide fic ini, .w.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), AU, dan segala keanehan yang mungkin ada**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Tombol back belum minggat kok~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_Karena hujan menyimpan semua kenanganku denganmu. Ia bukan menghapusnya, tapi ia mengingatkanmu pada arti kenanganmu sesungguhnya._

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tik<em>

Rintik pertama hujan membawa basah

* * *

><p>"Memandangi hujan lagi?" tanya seseorang berambut merah muda pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela.<p>

Kagine Rin–Si rambut pirang–mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati sang kakak sedang membawa dua buah gelas yang masih mengepul di tangannya. "Kenapa masih bertanya kalau sudah tahu?"

Kagine Luka menghela, ia mendekati adik semata wayangnya itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Luka memberikan salah satu cangkir yang dibawanya. "Minumlah, nanti kau masuk angin."

Rin menerima cangkir itu dengan hati-hati–mengingat masih ada asap yang mengepul dari sana. Senyum terkembang di bibir mungilnya saat ia tahu bahwa yang dibawa Luka adalah coklat beraroma jeruk kesukaannya. "Terima kasih,"

Luka mengamati gadis dengan pita besar itu dalam diam sambil menyesap coklat panasnya sendiri dengan nikmat. Rin mulai duduk dengan benar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Senyum bahagia tergambar di wajahnya, namun Luka tahu bahwa dibalik senyum itu ada emosi lain yang mengganggu adiknya.

"Masih belum berbaikan?" Pertanyaan Luka membuat Rin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Gadis mungil itu menghela napas berat dan menatap kakaknya.

"Sudah tahu sendiri kan? Kenapa masih bertanya?" balas Rin, Luka menghela napas pasrah. Adiknya ini memang keras kepala.

"Kau seharusnya mendengar penjelasannya dulu, kenapa langsung menamparnya?" Luka kembali meminum coklat panasnya setelah melemparkan satu nasehat pada Rin.

"Dia berselingkuh di depan mataku, kak. Apalagi yang harus kudengar?" Rin memalingkan wajahnya dari Luka, ia menatap cangkir coklat panasnya dengan tatapan terluka. "Rasanya ingin mati saja melihatnya melakukan hal itu."

* * *

><p><em>Tik<em>

Rintik kedua membawa kenangan

* * *

><p>Luka meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah separuh kosong di atas meja, "Kalau tidak pernah mendengarkannya seperti ini terus, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menerimanya dulu?"<p>

Rin terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna pertanyaan kakaknya dengan hati-hati. "Maksud kakak kenapa aku bisa menerima pernyataan cintanya walaupun selama hubungan kami aku selalu terlihat tidak peduli padanya, sering ngambek padanya, keras kepala, dan tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya?"

"Itulah yang kumaksud," jawab Luka, "Kau terlihat tidak menyukainya dari segimanapun, lalu kenapa kau mau menerimanya?"

Rin meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan memeluk lututnya. "Jadi aku memang terlihat seperti pacar yang buruk di mata semua orang ya?"

Luka mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Aku tahu awalnya kau hanya bermain-main kan? Tidak mungkin gadis agak liar sepertimu bisa menyukai dan menerima seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya. Jadi sedikit banyak aku menduga bahwa kau hanya main-main. Tapi kenapa dia?"

"Karena dia memiliki apa yang tidak kupunya," balas Rin, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya, menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari kedua manik birunya.

Luka menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sedih, manik safirnya berpendar temaram. "Kau hanya memanfaatkannya?"

"Awalnya..." Rin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di kedua lututnya. "... tapi pada akhirnya aku yang seperti orang putus asa ketika bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya, aku ingin dia melihatku, aku ingin dia hanya memperhatikanku..."

Luka terdiam, membiarkan Rin meluapkan emosinya.

"Dia memiliki keluarga yang baik dan harmonis, dia memiliki banyak teman, dia bisa diandalkan, dia jujur, dia baik, dia diperhatikan semua orang, dia rendah hati, dia perhatian, dia suka menolong, dia sangat mudah memaafkan orang, dia ... sempurna, dia dan kehidupannya terlihat sangat sempurna." Rin melihat ke arah depan dengan mata kosong, ia seperti menerawang, mengingat kenangan-kenangan dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan, lukamu harus segera diobati,"_

"_Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku hanya ingin menolongmu."_

"_... karena aku menyukaimu,"_

"_Orangtuaku sangat menyukaimu ya? Maaf soalnya mereka sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan dari dulu."_

"_Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

* * *

><p><em>Tik<em>

Rintik ketiga membawa sebuah luka

* * *

><p>"Tapi apa yang dikatakannya semuanya bohong, pada akhirnya ia meninggalkanku." Suara Rin pecah, bahunya bergetar. "Rasanya sakit kak, sakit sekali..."<p>

Luka menatap sendu Rin, ia tidak pernah melihat adiknya itu sehancur ini. Bahkan ketika ia melihat pertengkaran kedua orangtua mereka dan mendapati kenyataan kalau dia hanya ditinggal sendiri bersama sang kakak dengan hidup penuh kekurangan, Rin tidak pernah terlihat serapuh ini. Namun sekarang...

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah menerima orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku karena aku tahu... aku hanya akan ditinggalkan pada akhirnya, mereka hanya menganggap enteng sebuah hubungan, mereka hanya memperlakukan sebuah hubungan seperti sebuah permainan." Ucap Rin, Luka terdiam. "Aku tidak mau menghadapi ruang hampa lagi kak, aku tidak mau ada lagi ruang kosong dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin..."

Luka mendekati Rin dan membawa gadis pirang itu dalam pelukannya, menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan seorang keluarga padanya. "Aku mengerti, kau pasti punya kenangan buruk sendiri soal masa lalu kita..."

Rin terisak, ia balas memeluk Luka dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Luka, mencegah isakan–hampir seperti raungan–miliknya agar tidak terdengar jelas. Luka mengelus-elus pelan kepala Rin, membiarkan gadis bermanik sama dengannya itu memuaskan hasrat berteriak dan menangisnya.

* * *

><p><em>Tik<em>

Rintik keempat membawa aroma segar

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa lama, Rin sudah mulai tenang. Ia sudah tidak terisak hebat sepeti tadi, walaupun tatapan matanya masih agak kosong juga bengkak dan merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Luka mengelus puncak kepala Rin menenangkan.<p>

"Sudah tenang?" tanya pemudi bersurai merah muda itu. Rin memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih dan mengangguk.

Luka tersenyum kecil, senyum hangat yang bisa membuat Rin merasa nyaman dan aman. "Terima kasih, kak."

Luka mengangguk, ia meminum coklat panas yang sudah hampir dingin itu sampai habis. Wajahnya kembali berubah serius, "Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku tidak pernah tahu kau sangat menderita selama ini..."

Rin tersentak kaget, hampir saja cangkir coklat panasnya meluncur mulus dari tangannya. Ia dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak, aku yakin kakak sendiri memiliki masalah sendiri, aku tidak ingin membuat kakak cemas."

"Tapi aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak," balas Luka, "Maaf,"

Rin tersenyum menenangkan, ia memeluk kakak semata wayangnya itu dengan pelukan longgar. "Kakak tidak salah apa-apa, aku akan selalu memaafkan kakak. Lagipula jika tidak ada kakak, aku tidak tahu seperti apa nasibku sekarang."

Luka menatap Rin sendu, "Benarkah?"

"Lagipula, kenapa kakak membahasnya sekarang? Itu sudah permasalahan lama," gurau Rin pelan. Luka tersenyum sedih.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah menyadarinya... bahkan jika tidak ada masalah seperti ini, aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah menyadarinya." Balas Luka, sekarang ganti Rin yang tersenyum sedih.

"Pokoknya sekarang kakak sudah mengetahuinya kan ya? Aaah~ padahal aku berharap kakak tidak pernah mengetahuinya." Rin pura-pura cemberut, Luka tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Rin.

"Jadi dengan begini kau harus berjanji padaku..." Luka mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Rin dan menarik kelingking Rin agar terkait dengan kelingkingnya. "Tidak ada lagi rahasia di antara kita, tidak ada lagi yang menutup-nutupi dan menyembunyikan masalahnya dari satu sama lain. Selain itu, sebagai sebuah keluarga, kita akan menyelesaikan semua masalah kita bersama dan kita harus saling percaya satu sama lain, janji ya?"

Rin mengangguk dan terawa senang, sekarang masalahnya dan kakaknya sudah beres. Mereka sudah selangkah lebih maju dalam menjalani kehidupan kekeluargaan mereka yang selama ini cukup hancur.

* * *

><p><em>Tik<em>

Rintik kelima membawa cahaya baru

* * *

><p>"Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan hubunganmu ini?" tanya Luka, Rin menunduk. Luka yang menyadari adiknya itu butuh waktu sebentar untuk berpikir kembali itupun dengan sigap mengambil dua cangkir yang tadi ia bawa dan berjalan ke dapur.<p>

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus dan bisa kulakukan?" gumam Rin, ia melihat keluar jendela. Hujan yang tadi deras sudah mulai rintik. Apakah hatinya juga sudah berubah menjadi rintik seperti ini?

"Kau tahu, Rin..." ucap Luka tiba-tiba. Rin sempat ingin menompat dari tempatnya mendengar suara tiba-tiba Luka yang berbicara di dekatnya. "...kau harus berani jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri atau kau akan menyesal."

Nasihat bijak Luka menyumbat mulut Rin dari segala protesan yang ingin disuarakannya, ia mencoba memikirkan nasihat kakaknya pelan-pelan. Mengingat sekarang ia sudah tenang, mungkin Rin bisa mendapatkan keputusan yang lebih wajar dan baik untuk kehidupannya.

"Tapi kak–" "Aku tahu," ucapan penuh keyakinan Luka itu membuat Rin sekali lagi bungkam.

"Aku tahu rasanya menyesali sebuah pilihan Rin, aku tidak mau kau juga merasakannya. Pikirkan baik-baik, lihat ke dalam perasaanmu, apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?" nasihat Luka, Rin menunduk memikirkan nasihat kakaknya itu baik-baik, mendalami setiap terkanannya, mengerti setiap arti katanya, merasakan perasaan pedih kakaknya yang ditumpahkan dalam tiap suku katanya.

Rin mendongak setelah beberapa lama berpikir, menatap lurus pada manik mata kakaknya. Langit telah bertemu langit, dua batu safir saling bertubrukan, Kedua _azure_ itu bertatapan dalam, menyalurkan setiap kata dan rasa yang tak terucapkan. "... Apa menurut kakak aku masih bisa dimaafkan?"

Luka tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja kalau kau tidak mencobanya, kau tidak akan tahu kan?" Luka mengusap kepala Rin pelan, memberikan sisa keyakinan, keberanian, semangat, dan keteguhan hati yang masih ada pada dirinya.

Rin yang merasakan dukungan kakaknya itu pun tersenyum membalas, "Apa aku boleh berharap?"

"Kau boleh, kau bisa... percayalah," dukung Luka, senyum lebar kini terkembang indah di bibir mungil Rin. Ia segera berdiri dari posisinya semula dan dengan semangat merapikan rambut serta wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya!" ucap Rin tegas dan semangat, Luka tersenyum senang melihat adiknya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Semoga berhasil," pesannya, Rin segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan bersiap untuk keluar.

Luka menyeruput sisa coklat panasnya dengan tenang setelah Rin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum sendu, "Aku hanya bisa melakukan pencegahan, tapi aku tidak bisa memperbaiki sesuatu yang sudah kusesali, kan?" gumamnya.

'_Ting Tong,'_ dan suara bel itu mengusik Luka dan membuyarkan semua pikirannya. Ia mengangkat alisnya heran dan segera menuju pintu depan.

* * *

><p><em>Tik<em>

Rintik keenam membawa kebahagiaan

* * *

><p>"Len?" bisik Luka pelan, ia terkejut mendapati pemuda yang merupakan kekasih–atau mantan mungkin sebenarnya–dari adiknya tersebut berdiri dengan kaku di balik pintu depan rumah.<p>

"...Selamat siang, kak." Salam pemuda pirang itu kaku, ia terlihat lebih canggung dari biasanya. Namun dari kacamata Luka, ia merasa anak laki-laki itu memiliki sedikit perasaan takut.

"Siang... kau mau apa?" tanya Luka, ia belum ingin mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk. Tidak–dengan keadaan mental Rin yang baru saja membaik dan juga dengan dirinya yang masih belum mengetahui seberapa besar rasa cinta dan keberanian yang ia punya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Rin, kak." Balas Len, Luka menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba memasang tampang tidak suka.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya? Bukannya sepertinya kalian sudah putus?" tanya Luka dengan nada tidak menyenangkan. Len tersentak kaget, matanya membualat, dan pupilnya mengecil.

"Kami belum putus, kak!" balas Len tegas, nada tinggi jelas kentara dari suaranya. Luka sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan emosi pemuda pirang itu. Namun ia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, ia hanya berharap Rin tidak mendengar suara dari Len karena ia tidak ingin Rin mengganggu acara interogasinya.

"Dari yang kudengar kau berselingkuh kan? Rin mengatakan dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri," balas Luka datar, ia meraih gagang pintu depan dan mencoba menutup pintu tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa memercayakan adikku pada seseorang yang tidak bisa menghargainya, kau boleh pergi kalau kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya." Ucapan Luka itu datar, namun tegas. Sarat akan aura membunuh dalam setiap penekanannya sampai-sampai membuat bulu kuduk Len meremang.

Melihat Luka yang sudah akan menutup pintu membuat Len panik, ia segera menerjang pitu itu dan menahannya agar tidak tertutup dengan seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kak, aku tidak berselingkuh. Aku berani bersumpah, di hatiku hanya ada Rin dan akan selalu seperti itu. aku tidak akan pernah berani melirik gadis lain, kak." Suara Len yang sarat akan nada putus asa itupun sedikit menggugah rasa iba Luka.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa melihatmu seperti itu?" tanya Luka setelah ia kembali membuka pintu rumah tersebut, memberikan Len kesempatan terakhir untuk menjelaskan padanya.

Len menatap bola mata _azure_ Luka dengan lurus dan tegas, "Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik, namanya adalah Akita Neru. Dia sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihnya yang baru dia pacari 12 hari. Dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu, dan kebetulan kekasihnya itu adalah sahabatku, Hatsune Mikuo. Aku hanya menenangkannya, ia juga hanya meminta saranku. Dan Rin melihatku dan dia dalam _timing_ paling buruk yang bisa membuat salah paham. Jadi aku kemari untuk meluruskannya."

Luka menatap manik _aquamarine_ yang lebih dalam dari miliknya ataupun Rin itu dengan dalam, mencoba mencari sebersit kebohongan yang ada di sana. Namun dia tidak menemukan sehelai kebohongan apapun yang ada pada mata biru laut itu. Senyum kembali terkembang dengan manis di bibir Luka. Ia membuka pintu rumah lebar-lebar dan menepuk kepala Len hangat. "Baiklah, kau lulus. Aku percayakan Rin padamu ya, Len. Kumohon jaga dan bahagiakanlah dia."

Len sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Luka, namun ia melihat itu sebagai lampu hijau padanya dan ia hanya membalas Luka dengan anggukan mantap. "Tentu saja, percayakan padaku, calon kakak ipar!"

Luka tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Len, "Sebaiknya kau panggil aku kak Luka seperti biasanya saja, tidak ada yang berubah walaupun kau menikahi Rin kan? Aku tetap kakakmu."

"Len...?" dan suara dari belakang Luka itu kembali mengagetkan kedua makhluk berambut pirang dan merah muda itu.

* * *

><p><em>Tik<em>

Rintik ketujuh membawa pelangi

* * *

><p>"Rin...?" Len terkesiap, ia terkejut melihat Rin dalam balutan <em>dress<em> selutut hangat putih dan _cardigan_ rajut berwarna oranye lembut, warna kesukaan Rin. Dari mata Len, Rin terlihat akan pergi keuar, ia berpakaian terlalu rapi kalau ia hanya akan berada di rumah sepanjang hari.

"Len! Kau basah!" teriak Rin panik, ia segera berlari kecil ke arah Len–mengingat dia tadi masih di ujung tangga–ia tidak berlari tapi berjalan dengan cepat.

Luka segera menyingkir dari depan Len, memberikan akses lebih luas pada Rin untuk melihat pemuda yang jika dilihat sekilas sangat mirip dengannya itu. "Aku pergi dulu," dan dengan itu, Luka menghilang. Keluar rumah entah kemana.

Rin yang kini berada tepat di depan Len pun terpaku, Len sangat basah. Ia terlalu basah untuk orang yang baru saja kehujanan... lalu berapa lama ia ada di bawah guyuran hujan dengan hujan yang sangat deras seperti tadi?

"Kenapa kau sampai basah kuyup begini? Ayo masuk, kukeringkan bajumu, mandilah." Suruh Rin perhatian, mendengar nada lembut itu Len merasa ada perasaan aneh yang membuncah di dadanya. Rin meraih lengan Len dan mencoba menarik pemuda itu untuk masuk, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Len yang sudah tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Len tepat di teling kanan Rin, Rin merinding. Nafas hangat Len sangat terasa di telinganya, membuatnya merasa aneh namun nyaman di saat bersamaan.

Rin menghela napas dan mengelus surai pirang Len, "Sudahlah, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Kalau kau tidak cepat, nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

Len melepaskan pelukannya pada Rin sejenak dan menarik pergelangan gadis pirang itu pelan, "Sebelum itu aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu,"

Rin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Len. Namun ia tetap menuruti pemuda itu, membiarkan Len menariknya entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

"L-Len... ini..." Rin menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin melihat _moonbow_, kan?" pertanyaan Len itu membuat Rin terpaku. Ia tidak tahu kalau Len masih mengingat harapannya yang bahakan dia sendiri sudah lupa.

Rin merasakan air matanya mencari celah untuk turun, namun gadis bermanik seindah langit cerah itu menahannya sekuat tenaga, ia dengan cepat memeluk Len dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Len. Len tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan Rin dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Len, Rin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi... bagaimana kau bisa menemukan ini, Len?" Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mani lautan Len penasaran.

Len tertawa geli melihat tampang Rin yang sudah seperti tokoh manga _shoujo_, karena pancaran matanya saat ini beraura _'kira-kira'_ alias _'cring-cring'_. "Tentu saja aku mencarinya. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

Rin tertawa bahagia, ia tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Len erat.

* * *

><p><em>Tik<em>

Karena rintik kedelapan hujanlah yang telah membawamu kembali

* * *

><p><em>"Hatchi!"<em> suara bersin Len itu tiba-tiba menghentikan acara berpelukan mereka. Rin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Len khawatir.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang tadi. Sekrang kau sakit kan..." sembur Rin, ia segera mengambil sapu tangan di saku roknya dan membersihkan hidung Len. Len menangkap tangan Rin yang sudah selesai membersihkan hidungnya itu dan meletakkan tangan Rin di dadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli..." ucap Len, ia mendekatkan wajahny ke wajah Rin dan mengecup kening gadis pirang itu. "...kalau dengan sakit aku bisa memperbaiki hubunganku denganmu, aku rela sakit kok. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau kembali Rin. Kau bisa kembali bersamaku, kau bisa kembali memercayaiku, kau kembali bahkan lebih mencintaiku, hanya itu saja cukup."

Rin terpukau, ia serasa meleleh mendengar kata-kata manis Len. Apalagi dengan sentuhan lembut pada keningnya yang membuatnya merasa seperti melayang. "Dasar perayu ulung, tukang gombal tidak bermutu."

Len tertawa geli menanggapi cibiran dari Rin, 'Tapi kau suka kan? Buktinya kau masih memerah," tunjuk Len.

Rin yang terkejut pun segera menutupi kedua pipinya dan berpaling dari Len. Len yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Rin itupun tak kuasa menahan senyum penuh kemenangannya. Namun tak berapa lama, raut muka Len kembali menmpakkan suatu keseriusan.

"Rin, lihat aku."

Mendengar kalimat Len yang sarat dengan keseriusan itu membuat Rin terkejut, ia segera berbalik untuk kembali menghadap Len. Membenturkan manik _azure_ dan _aquamarine_ yang saling menyelami lawan masing-masing.

"Kagine Rin, sekali lagi aku akan mengatakan padamu..." ucap Len, ia menjeda perkataannya sejenak untuk menghirup oksigen agar kerja jantungnya lancar. "...aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan pernah meragukanku, karena hanya kau satu-satunya di hatiku. Jadi... bersediakah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku, mendampingiku, di sampingku, menjadi pasangan hidupku sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

Rin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca... apakah ia boleh berharap? Apakah ia bisa memercayakan masa depannya kepada Len? Apakah ia tidak akan mendapatkan akhir tragis seperti ayah dan ibunya? Apakah ia siap menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk Len?

.

.

.

.

Bodohnya... tentu saja Rin sudah mengetahui jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu sejak lama. Dan ia juga sudah memutuskan serta menetapkan keputusan itu sejak lama. Dan kini ia tinggal mengatakannya... mengatakan satu jawaban pasti yang didapatnya sejak lama itu. satu kata, hanya butuh satu kata dan beberapa kata pendukung. Hanya butuh dua huruf dan beberapa huruf tambahan.

Rin tersenyum manis dan memegang kedua tangan Len, "Ya... Iya, Len... aku bersedia,"

Raut cerah kembali terpancar di paras tampan Len, Ia segera memeluk Rin dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Rin membawa gadis itu tenggelam dalam fantasi kecil mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Karena hujan memiliki arti berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang...<em>

_Mulai dari yang tidak berarti apa-apa sampai menjadi suatu hal yang sangat besar dan berharga..._

_Tapi kau tahu..._

_Bagiku, hujan adalah perantara yang menghubungkan kita..._

_Dan akan terus begitu selamanya..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Curcol Author:<strong>

**Yo, Minna-san~  
>Chiao desu~ *<strong>wink*** #**plak

**Oke, pasti minna-san bertanya-tanya... kenapa saia masih publish ceirta padahal udah bilang mau hiatus? (**Readers: ngga nanya kok, =_="**)**

**Yup jawabannya adalah karena ide saia overflowing di kepala saia jadi kalau ngga ditulis and dipublish entar mubazir~ #**woy

**Tapi ya, sama seperti yang sebelumnya saia bilang, saia emang hiatus kok jadi anggap saja ini selingan pas luang...**

**Dan saia udah lama nggak buat One-shoot nih, moga aja skill saia membaik bukannya malah lebih buruk... ***pray***#**digetok

**Jaa, minna-san, saia ngga bakal banyak bacod deh, arigatou udah mampir baca sampai akhir minna-san!**

**Have a nice day~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
